


In need of some TLC

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother hen Toto, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Written for a prompt: Susie has the cold and is on C4. It starts raining and Toto keeps coming over to check on her, giving her his jacket and a tissue and then a cup of tea during the break and Susie's male colleagues can't stop teasing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Written for the awesome Historygeek12. I hope you like it! <3

Susie, in a word, feels like shit.

She's full up with the flu and her eyes are watering like hell and her tonsils are so painful she can barely swallow.

Toto had pleaded with her to stay home that morning, but Susie had been stubborn, wanting to prove she can work through the flu.

But she was wrong. All she wanted now was to go home and get back into bed.

The Beechams she had taken had only lifted her for about an hour and now she was back to feeling like one of the Mercedes had run her over.

She could sense how concerned her Channel 4 crew were, but she carried on.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Steve asks softly during an ad break.

"I'm fine." Susie replies quietly, wincing at the pain in her throat.

"You don't look fine." Mark notes, concern in his voice.

"It's just a cold." Susie says as she sneezes suddenly, making her colleagues jump back in alarm.

"Yeah, and I'm the Pope." Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. "This weather is not good for you, you should be in bed."

It was raining at Silverstone, not that it never rained there, but it made everything feel colder even in the height of Summer.

"I'm fine." Susie says with a sniff, trying to wipe at her running eyes.

"Sorry, can I get through?" A voice suddenly asks behind Mark and Steve and Toto appears, gently pushing past the two presenters. 

"Hi Toto!" Mark says in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give my stubborn wife a jacket before she catches pneumonia." Toto replies, smiling gently at Susie. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Susie says quietly, leaning into Toto for comfort.

Toto wraps his arm around Susie and quickly kisses her head. "I know, Love. I brought you something." Toto shows her his spare Mercedes jacket and Susie smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you." She says as Toto brings it round her shoulders, suddenly feeling much warmer.

"Is that better?" Toto asks warmly and Susie nods.

"Much, thank you." Susie replies, sniffing gently.

"Oh, here." Toto says, taking a packet of Aloe Vera tissues from his pocket.

Susie takes them gratefully and puts them in her pocket.

"Is there anything else you need?" Toto asks her, not really wanting to leave her side.

"A cup of tea would be amazing." Susie says around a very harsh cough that makes the C4 presents look worried.

"I'll be faster then our pit crew." Toto promises before he jogs back up the Pitlane.

Susie watches her Husband go with a fond smile, before turning back to her co-workers, who she finds are grinning at her.

"What?" Susie asks as she takes one of the tissues out to wipe at her sore nose, the Aloe Vera taking some of the sting out of blowing it.

"Oh you've got him around your finger haven't you Sue?" Eddie asks with a grin.

Steve promptly smacks Eddie's side at Susie's glare.

Mark quickly steps in. "It's uh nice to see Toto so concerned and caring. We see enough of gruff team boss Toto in the paddock."

Susie turns to Mark and smiles. "He's different when he's with me."

"We can see that." Steve replies. "It's so different to the Toto we are used to!"

It's then that Toto reappears, carrying a steaming cup of tea.

"Here you go." Toto says quietly, handing Susie the cup. "I've added a little honey to it to help with the sore throat."

"Thank you." Susie smiles gratefully as she takes a sip of the hot tea, sighing at the warmth it brings.

"Better?" Toto asks as Susie wraps her cold hands around the mug.

"It's lovely." Susie says as she drains her cup and hands it to Toto.

"I hope it helps." Toto says as he takes the cup from her.

"I feel better already." Susie answers with a grin, tucking the coat more firmly around her.

"There's one more thing I want to ask though." Toto says as he glances at the camera crews. "Do you think you could kiss the Red Bull and Ferrari drivers to give them your cold?"

The C4 team look at Toto in astonishment as Susie looks at Toto calmly.

"How about I kiss you instead?" Susie asks teasingly, making her way closer to him.

Toto quickly shakes his head and backs away as Susie laughs.

"See you later!" Susie calls as Toto runs back to the Mercedes pitbox.

Susie turns back to her co-workers and smiles.

"Poor Toto, he can't handle the idea of having a bit of man flu. This is why women shall inherit the earth."

* * *

Later that night, Susie finds herself propped up in bed on some pillows to help her breathe, with a warm mug of hot lemonade and honey besides her.

Toto had flocked around her like a mother hen since she had come back from the track, but she didn't mind. It was sometimes nice to be treated like this.

"Do you feel any better?" Toto asks as he climbs into bed besides her, holding his arm up to allow her to cuddle into his chest.

"Yes. Now that I'm in bed." Susie says with a laugh that is cut short by a bout of harsh coughing.

Susie gives a groan and Toto hugs her closer.

"If that's not better by the morning you are seeing a doctor." Toto tells her gently. "It worries me."

"I know." Susie says with a tired sigh. "I'll go, I promise."

"Good." Toto says, kissing Susie's head. "Now try to get some sleep, Liebling."

Susie nods and snuggles into Toto, sighing softly as she lets her tiredness wash over her.

Toto stays awake a little longer to make sure Susie's okay before letting sleep take him too, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
